


Success

by Brynn_blake



Category: Orange is the New Black, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Eligius crew / prisoners, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guard Bellamy Blake, Jail!Clarke, M/F prison, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_blake/pseuds/Brynn_blake
Summary: Clarke Griffin has been in solitary confinement, 2,119 days, total for beating up her bunk mate, and she's finally getting out after basically going insane. She leaves to go back to her regular schedule, but it's not so normal anymore because there's a new and improved guard Bellamy Blake. Bellamy got a job at the prison to watch over his sister, and when Clarke first got there her main job was protecting Hope and teaching her new skills each day, so Diyoza can try to get her things straight outside of jail, but it gets hard focusing on one thing because she's falling for something new.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys like more chapters?

"Let's go inmate. Now." A guard yelled when she turned her head it was fucking Pornstache. Clarke got up achingly holding her stomach and a hand above her eyes because of the bright light shining from the door in her dark room. "Finally getting out of this FUCKING ROOM!" she started clapping with a smirk on her face while still sitting on her bed. 

"Come on Inmate." He walked inside her room and grabbed her aggressively by her upper arm. He handcuffed her and walked her out of SHU, they went over to the front office just next to the two main doors in to the jail, unlocked her handcuffs and gave Clarke an old pillow and a nasty worn out blanket, when he passed it to her she let out a giggle while looking at it. fuck. this. place. She thought.

Another Guard took her to empty cell to put her things away before he took her to the dining hall because it was currently lunch, and boy was Clarke exited for it, all she ate in confinement were tray of mostly molded food and if she was lucky a peace of bread, but that was all. As she walked through the hall she wondered what Hope would look like, she missed the feeling of laying down with Hope and Octavia, talking about everything.

They finally made it to the outside of the loud cafeteria doors, and when she walked in, it was like a bullet was shot of into the air. Everyone went silent and looked over at her. She stopped for a moment and looked around the room taking in everyone, her eyes landed on Octavia but she couldn't find Hope, but there was another thing, more like person who caught her eye, a new guard.

Clarke knew everyone there since she's been locked up since 2017, this was her first time going into Shu surprisingly. You would think she would get in trouble at least once during that those years but she new better than most of the people there. That one time, one fucking time she lost her temper she gets locked up. Normally you need three shot to get locked up but what she did was bad, horrifyingly bad. 

But back to now, she started walking down the tables with her mouth slightly parted looking at the boy with a blank face and his hands behind his back standing up straight, chin up and eyes on her, while she walked to Octavia. He watched her the whole time. She thought she was never coming back, would never get to hold the people she loved again. 

"Where's Hope?" Clarke whispered to Octavia as they stood looking at each other, the cafeteria still dead silent. 

"She's in Shu, she fucking got herself sent there." Clarke just stood there in shock because Clarke knew that she and Octavia, plus Diyoza taught her better than to let her get sent away.


	2. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your no good for me, but baby I want you."
> 
> Thanks Lana Del Ray, this definitely matches with this story. I've decided to keep writing this story!! I hope you guys enjoy and keep reading <3

Clarke sat opposite of her on the table bench, and asked her silently for her half empty tray, "well there's nothing" Clarke filled her mouth with her leftover food quickly "we can do now." 

"All we have to do is wait." She looked up at the guard standing on the wall behind Octavia, who was still chin-up looking at her. He was standing there like a knight.

"How was it in there?" Octavia asked, with eagerness while taking out something from her back pocket, it was a ramen powder pack, she sprinkled a little bit on the mashed potatoes and the little broccoli that was leftover on the tray. It made the food taste a bit better, Clarke tasted it and closed her eyes while nodding. Octavia smiled, she noticed how much paler Clarke looked as they sat there, she knew how they treated people, and learned the hard way.

Clarke stopped eating after a minute,"First tell me who he is." Clarke pointed at him with her plastic fork, he imminently looked away when she did. Octavia turned around and looked at him. "That's my big brother Clarke." she whispered scooting closer on the bench. Clarke had her quick suspensions. Normally the guards are huddled together in one spot of the cafeteria, and he was standing directly behind Octavia. 

She laughed, it was a giggle at first and then it got louder, "No way." Clarke said while wiping her tears on her knuckles.

"I know." Octavia looks to her left shaking her head with a smirk on her face. 

"How did he get in," Clarke whispered, "you know if he get's caught he's going to be right here with you." 

Octavia trusted her more than enough to tell her, she already knew about the awfully forgiving big brother. She noticed he looked really young but she knew he was older than her. He had really really broad shoulders, dark hair, a tall body, he was close enough to her that she was able to see that he looked a lot like his sister, and he was just as beautiful as Octavia.

She went back to eating her small portion of food, with the though of Bellamy in her mind. The line to get food had been closed by the time she got there. Clarke didn't want to overstep by asking Harper to make her a new meal.

“Don’t forget, ladies. Your usual meal is 1500 calories. Beware of overeating.” The woman talked into the speakers above them while they were talking.

3 hours later.

I put my what seemed like a 10 year old blanket that hasn't been washed ever since this prison opened, when I was walking I noticed most of the men and women didn't have mattress and just sleeping on the metal of the smaller than a twin sized bed cot, so I felt pretty lucky. Most of the prison was asleep, but some women were praying with there rosaries, mumbling in Spanish. 

\--

While laying face up on her thin mattress she thought of Hope and how scary it must be for her to be in there, Clarke knew that she went a bit crazy after the first 2 months of being locked, but she knew how to get her shit together, she didn't know If Hope had it in her.

"Clarke" a voice knocked her out of her thoughts. She got up and immediately recognized the dark figure standing at the brick entrance of the two bunks. He walked towards where she was sitting, and didn't waist any time and got straight to the point of why he was there. 

"If don't want you anywhere near Octavia, got it?" His pose was weird, hands on his hips and one leg bent.

She took her blanket off of her and stood in front of him, in her grey long nightgown.

"Wow big boy, who pissed in your coffee this morning love?" She smirked tilting her head and sucking her teeth.

"If I see you near her again I'll give you a shot, I know who you are and what you've done." 

"Piss off I need my fucked up beauty rest" She came to her senses and pulled back her covers and got in. He just watched her the whole time.

"Keep standing there and Ilian will wake up and see your talking to me, you don't want a snitch telling Kane you were talking to an Inmate at night, who had done literally nothing." She turned her back to him. 

His boots thudded on his way out, as he gave up. Hopefully he'll try again, she liked seeing his face.


	3. Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit steamy and the tension rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Clexa is not a ship in this story, It's a bellarke fanfic. Happy Valentines day ;)

Mature Scene, Sex scene.

It was 12:36 at night when Bellamy Blake was doing a shift to check the hallways and the dormitory when he heard muffled moaning, in the women's bathroom.

When he made it to the door he stopped for a second and put his ear to the door, listening to what sounded like someone was having sex, there was definitely two people. 

He really didn’t want to go inside, but he knew he had to. He was warned that people would most likely hook up in private areas.

“3.2.1.” He counted down. 

Shit.

When he walked in he didn’t know who to expect it would be. He definitely didn’t think it would be her. But it was.

Clarke was leaning against a stall door, fully naked with one leg up on another woman's shoulder. Her hair was down and she had her mouth parted in ecstasy.

They hadn't noticed he opened the door and saw them so he quietly closed the door and banged on the door at least 3 times. “Wrap it up girls!” The moaning immediately stopped.

He bit his knuckles with a hand in his hair, fuck why him, he thought. 

After a few minutes of waiting for them to leave, Clarke and the other girl Lexa came out both of them had flushed cheeks and messed up hair, or what other people would call, post sex hair. Clarke kissed Lexa, and she walked away.

She still had her hair down, one side parted a bit more on the other, long blond locks falling down her back.

She walked up real close to him and cupped his cheek with her small hand.

“You think I didn’t notice that you opened the door.” Bellamy tried to talk but Clarke stopped him and continued, “Did you like what you saw? Tell me you did Bellamy.” 

“Tell me.” She whispered getting a bit closer to his lips, noses almost touching. Their eyes sending daggers at each other. He noticed the small details when he was up close to her and she did too.

She noticed all the freckles littered on his face and that small scar on his upper lip, he noticed the small cuts on the side of her neck and the small birthmark on her upper lip since he finally took time to take in all her details and not just worry about his sister.

Clarke used that hand that was cupping his cheek to hit him a bit hard, “You did, you walked on me using the restroom, I thought only a woman Correctional officer was allowed to check the private areas.” 

“Clarke Griffin, you're lucky I'm not giving you a shot. Get a grip and go to your bunk, if I see you here again you're losing your work privileges” He finally stood his ground, giving her a quick smile and walking away, leaving her standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

“Put one between your knees and one under your belly. Here.” Clarke said.

“Why are you being so nice.” Harper asked Clarke. 

“Because Monty told me about the adoption. Don’t tell him I told you. But listen, when your real contractions start. You just gotta surrender, cause the more you fight that shit, the worse it gets.” Clarke pointed to Harper.

“And it also helps if you moan. Low, low, like a cow, like..”

Clarke started going moaning, it wasen't like a fuck moan but like a cow like she said. Just straight.

Harper looked at her weird as she was laying in the cot, like was she really doing this here?

“I don’t know why, but something about opening your throat makes everything open up, too. And pushing feels like shiting, like taking a giant shit.” 

“Ew! That’s so gross.” Harper groaned in disgust.

“Stop it, stop it I don’t even want to think of that. How do you even know all this stuff?”

Clarke sighed and sat next to her on the cot, and put a hand on her belly. 

“I had a bab- Just kidding, I was a doctor, this is just stuff mothers told me after birth and.. Sometimes during birth too.”

“Oh.” 

“I’m really happy for you H. I hope everything goes well, you know with the birth.”

“Hey remember, moan low and deep.” Raven mocked on the other side of the room. She was acting like she was pushing out a baby with her legs wide open. They all started laughing, Clarke loved moments like these here, being all together.

“Dinner time’s in 10 minutes.” The overhead speaker announced.

10 minutes later.

Clarke walked into the dining hall with Raven, both of them talking side by side about all kinds of things, but mostly keeping on the topic of Finn Collins and how he asked Raven on a date after cheating on her for the second time.

Raven knew better but she really really loved him.

Clarke knew how it felt to love somebody like she did, she felt like she knew better than anyone else ever could.

When they entered the lunch room Clarke’s eyes widened as she looked across the lunch room quickly, and she found what she was looking for after a long time of looking hoping they would be there. She was back.

She was sitting in the back row of tables with Octavia and a guard by her side, eating her food. Clarke walked over to her yelling her name, “Hope!” 

They ran into each other holding each other in a tight embrace. Clarke kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, “Your mothers going to be so mad when she finds out about this.” She let go of the hug and held both sides of Hope’s face, and put their foreheads, both closing their eyes, she was so happy to have her family all back together. 

“Your hair’s different.” Clarke’s thumb rubbed across her long brown hair that was up into messy buns.” 

“Yeah, mom always liked it like this back on Sky Ring.” She smiled. 

She could only imagine how Octavia reacted when she saw Hope here, since she basically raised her for half her life, when she ran away from home leaving Bellamy and her mother to join the Eligius Crew.

Clarke went over to grab her tray of food when she was suddenly tripped over by what she thinks was a foot before she was about to reach her table, her food splattering all over the floor. She was pretty sure she had a busted lip or a broken tooth, either one, she was just hoping it was the busted lip.

“HEY!” Hope yelled at Bellamy. 

“You just tripped her.” She got up in his face while Octavia was helping Clarke up. “I think you and you little sister need to have a talk, I don’t know why your here but if your going to hurt my family you need to fucking quit your job asshole.” Hope tried to talk quietly so nobody else could hear.

“I’ve heard a lot of stories about you, Bell. Aunty O told me all about you when I was little.” 

Bellamy looked confused and looked over to his sister and back to Clarke who ended up having a busted lip, stories? 

The cafeteria was silent, they were all waiting for him to say something, or do something.


End file.
